I thought I lost you
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: When Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy go on a job things don't go expecting as planned. Will this almost tragedy bring the dragon slayer and celestial mage together? First One-Shot so plz Read and Review xD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, or any of the character's**

* * *

Natsu growled and wiped the blood dribbling from his lip. "That…didn't hurt me at all," Natsu said breathing heavily, and grinning widely. His left eye was wide while his right eye was narrowed dangerously. He looked crazy, yet surprisingly sane at the same time.

"Natsu, you ok?" Erza asked, not too far away from him, fighting with two swords brilliantly. Her scarlet hair flowing with her graceful, yet dangerous body. Several men were against her, and she still hadn't broken a sweat.

Natsu nodded and charged towards his masked opponent; the fire in his left hand growing with each lingering step. As his fist was about to connect with the gang-leaders jaw, he heard an ear-splitting scream.

'Lucy,' he thought, causing the fire to diminish, and his thoughts to be no longer on the man standing in front of him.

His opponent then grinned and attempted to punch the dragon slayer in the stomach, but Natsu not losing his senses grabbed the man's fist and fixed him with a death glare.

"What happened? The chic got you all in a twist?" the guy asked, smirking underneath the mask.

Natsu, not wanting to waste any more time on this bastard punched him hard and the guy fell unconscious.

Soon catching up with Gray and Erza towards where they heard the scream, they opened the door and gasped at the unearthly sight. There was Happy on the ground, his eyes unfocused and bleary while tied up tight in a rope.

But the most horrible sight was Lucy. Her twelve keys were on the ground splattered with blood. The air had a gross smell of rust, blood and a salty substance.

There was Lucy's body, sprawled on the ground covered with bruises and miscellaneous cuts. Her blonde hair, hung around her face dirty, and full of grime while her lips were trembling. Although, the main problem was that there was a man standing over her, with a long dagger oozing blood.

"She's dead for sure," he said smirking, while licking the blood on the knife disturbingly. "Such a pretty face, but a horrible fighter." He and Happy still hadn't realized that Natsu, Gray and Erza were horrified by this sight and that they were in the room.

"Lucy…" Erza said, tears starting to form in her eyes, while droplets fell on her dirty, sweat-filled face. She began to raise her sword, glinting dangerously in the dull light until she turned and heard Natsu say…

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled, flames starting to form from all visible parts of his scarred body. His yelling got Happy's and the man's attention.

The man looked up nervously at the sight in front of him. Natsu was a blazing furnace, while Gray's eyes were as cold as ever. Erza had two swords in her hands, and he could feel the amazing magical power coming from them. With a few punches and kicks, they guy was out.

While Gray untied Happy, Erza watched while Natsu gently picked up Lucy's body in his arms. His eyes searched her now unfocused brown ones. She still had a pulse but it was faint.

All she could say was, "Na…tsu-u…"

"Lucy, Luce you're gonna be ok," he said more to himself then her. It broke his heart to see her in this state. Especially now, since he finally figure out that he loved her…

"Let's head out immediately!"Erza commanded, wiping away her tears. "She may be able to live!"

* * *

"Ahhh, you human fools are quite lucky," Porlyusica said, her purple eyes set on the resting blonde mage. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Mirajane and the two exceeds watched Lucy peacefully.

Lucy's exterior was now healed, except that almost fatal wound she got a few days ago.

"So…she's going to live?"Levy asked, biting her lip and resisting the urge to cry.

"Yes," the woman said with a nod, "Although, it may be a while until she regains consciousness."

"Just how long?"Gray asked.

"A few days, at the_ least._"

* * *

Almost a week later Lucy is in her apartment, still sleeping soundly. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray are watching her.

"When will she wake up?" Happy asked sadly, his usual bright eyes dull.

Gray shrugged, still staring at the girl. When Lucy stirred everyone's eyes widened with anticipation. In a few seconds, her eyes opened.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked. Everyone was so happy that they were frozen in place. As she stretched up her arms she winced and looked at the long scar on her stomach, while cocking her head to the side innocently.

'How did this get here?' she thought.

"Lucy!" Happy cried and flew into the nook of her neck.

"Eh?" she said, and then looked at her apartment confusingly, while hugging the weeping cat.

When she looked up she saw Natsu standing up with his back towards her, his body tense yet slightly shaking. Gray was smiling, pretty relieved she was fine. Erza had tears prickling her eyes, but this time they didn't fall down on her cheeks.

"Why are you all in my room and acting weird?" Lucy screeched, Happy not affected by her reaction.

Realizing Gray was half naked she said, "Gray your clothes…" Then Natsu turned around, crossed his arms and smiled widely. "We're glad you're ok," he said brightly.

"Ok, what's going on?"She asked Natsu. When they finished the story Lucy looked down and asked, "That really happened? I don't remember a thing."

"Hmmm…"Erza said. Then she turned to Gray and said, "Now that she's ok, let's go tell the others in the guild."

"Aye sir," Happy said landing on Erza's armored shoulder, joining the duo. As they exited her apartment Natsu said so quietly she could scarcely hear him. "I thought…I lost you."

Lucy was surprised by his words, and the strange affection coming from them. It wasn't like Natsu to be so emotionally-struck. Her eyes softened as she got from bed and put a hand on his well-muscled arm.

Just as she did he got up and hugged her gently, yet with a strong hold. "Natsu…?"Lucy asked her best friend/secret love. Soon finding he wasn't letting go anytime soon, she hugged him back. Usually, she would be the one to hug him, not vice versa.

As he pulled away slightly, he didn't let go of his arms around her slim yet curvy figure. Seeing the love from her eyes he now knew what he'd been looking for since he met her; the same compassionate feeling he had for her that he didn't know she had for him.

Lucy knowing, this was the big moment she had waited for her short-lived life she closed her eyes, as did Natsu. Slowly, their heads bent closer towards each other until he felt her sweet breath on his face.

Both of them opening their eyes for a fraction of second, showed they wanted to continue what was about to happen. As they closed their eyes, Natsu felt her soft, feathery lips on his. They both loved that weird sensation they got, when their lips melted together and danced in a rhythm they thought they never possessed.

Lucy tightened her hold around his neck, feeling the heat through his scarf, while Natsu tightened his hold around her waist.

As they pulled away from lack of air, they stared at each other in a new light; one filled with the hidden feeling they hadn't known for the time they spent together.

Natsu put his forehead on her pale one, and said, "I love you."

Lucy smiled and pecked his lips fast, yet soft. "I love you too."

Now knowing she was in good hands, and him as well…they hoped to never face an incident like that again. But yet, the small joy of it's almost tragedies was that it brought the two together.

_Fin_


End file.
